


"Are you scenting Tobio?"

by Tobiofilipino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Don't Even Know, Kageyama is only mentioned, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiofilipino/pseuds/Tobiofilipino
Summary: Oikawa figures out why his little Kohai and his best friend smell the same
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio - Relationship
Kudos: 145





	"Are you scenting Tobio?"

[Kageyama]:Hello Iwaizumi-san

A warm tingle spread across Iwaizumi’s chest as he pulled his phone out of his jeans. Blood rushed into his cheeks, which made them glow. The tv only lighted Oikawa’s room in the corner, so Tooru wouldn’t be able to notice his red face, hopefully.

The scent of the room had changed, and Oikawa was able to notice his friend’s different demeanor.  
Iwaizumi’s scent had been barely noticeable before he pulled out his phone.

The alpha turned around, from his little spoon position, to face his best friend. Iwaizumi reeked of apples and cinnamon. 

“Why are you so excited? You smell like you are going to wet yourself,” Oikawa tried to study the older boy’s face to see what changed his scent, but the darkness kept him from a good job. 

Iwaizumi looked up from his phone and frowned. His eyebrows came closer together as he squinted his eyes.

The light from Iwa’s cell phone projected onto his face. Oikawa could now see the red blush which covered his face. 

Iwa-chan would be a lot more intimidating if he weren’t a tomato.  
The brunette would’ve spoken his thoughts, but he was an expert in Iwa-Studies. To annoy Hajime would get him farther from his end goal. 

Of course, his goal was to figure out what happened within two seconds, which made Iwa smell so disgustingly sweet.

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” the spiky head’s voice came out less confident than Tooru expected it should’ve been.

The alpha pinched the cheek of the older boy, “Hmm, what could’ve made my omega smell so sweet,” his fingers let go as he shoved his nose into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck before the omega could flinch. 

The scent was delightful. Oikawa would be okay if that would be all aroma he could detect.

Maybe just a little lick wouldn’t hurt. 

Touches weren’t uncommon for the pair, though Oikawa always initiated the contact. 

Iwaizumi flicked his head back once a warm wet object touched his glands.

“Stop it, Grosskawa.” The brunette noted that his voice seemed to regain the alpha characteristic that omega customarily held. 

“One, I’m not your omega, and two, you pissing yourself would be more in character for an alpha,” Iwa’s pointer finger hit Oikawa’s chest, harshly, on the word alpha.

“Ewww Iwa-chan, alpha’s don’t mark their territory by pissing on omega,” Tooru wrinkled his nose in disguise.  
That might be an excellent way to get any alpha to stay away from his property. as well as a way to lose any omega.

I’m not your omega 

Those words rang through Tooru’s head. The thought of Iwaizumi as his omega made his stomach ache.

Gross

Iwaizumi was too alpha-like, too confident, again mean, and most importantly, he was Tooru’s best friend. 

There was no way that they would ever mate, even if their parents thought they would be the cookie-cutter family with three kids, an alpha, a beta, and omega of their own.

They would never mate. 

The only omega he knew that was worse than Hajime was his little kohai, Tobio Kageyama.

Tobio was annoying. 

Tooru could go on for a good thirty minutes explaining why Tobio was a brat, but Iwaizumi would break his nose if he tried.

Tobio wasn’t a horrible omega per se. 

Tooru wouldn’t know because he had never mated with the first year, but Tobio held everything the alpha would disapprove of in an omega. 

Decent height, silky hair, talked too much and too little at the same time, looked annoyed all the time, smelled too much like his best friend’s, and was good at volleyball.

Oikawa’s brain malfunctioned. For three seconds as he went through his thoughts. His adorably stupid kohai smelled like Iwaizumi. 

“Are you scenting Tobio?” his voice whined more than usual, but the words came out so fast he hadn’t been able to stop them. 

Somehow Iwaizumi’s face burned a darker shade of red, which had been noticeable in the darkroom. 

oh

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy this mess /gen


End file.
